Pretty Fly for a....series!
by CloudXIII Strife
Summary: Pretty fly for a Cloned Guy. Parody of Pretty fly for a white guy by the Offspring. I'm making a whole series of song parodies based on the same song. Too much fun. Really funny. By CloudXIII Strife. R/R please! I want to see at least 10 reviews!!! not bl
1. Default Chapter Title

!@#$ !@#$ !@#$ !@#$!  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
Uh huh uh huh!  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
Uh huh uh huh!  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
And all the fan girls, I'm pretty fly for a cloned guy!  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't smart  
  
But he fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a clue   
  
And he may not be a real guy  
  
But everything he lacks  
  
Well he makes up in denial  
  
  
So don't debate, a cloner straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyways  
  
He's gonna play the barrel, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you aren't Cait, just overcompensate  
  
at least you'll know you can always go to Sector 5  
  
The world needs wannabe's  
  
So do that Seph' clone thing  
  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
And all the fan girls, I'm pretty fly for a cloned guy!  
  
  
He needs some cool tunes  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Cloud's Theme  
  
So he got World theme  
  
now cruising in his Highwind, he sees clones as he pass  
  
But if he looks twice  
  
They're gonna kick his lily ass  
  
  
Now he's hoping for a tattoo  
  
He's gettin' it done  
  
He asked for a '13', but they forgot to draw that one  
  
Friends say he's being too dumb  
  
And he's not quite hip  
  
But in his own mind  
  
He's the coolest flip  
  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
Give it to me, Cloudy!  
  
Uh huh uh huh!  
  
And all the fan girls, I'm pretty fly for a cloned guy!  
  
  
So don't debate, a cloner straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
He's gonna play the piano, and keep it real  
  
For her no way, for her no way  
  
So if you aren't Cait, just train alot and compensate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Junon Lake  
  
The world needs ex-SOLDIERs  
  
The world loves ex-SOLDIERs  
  
So let's get some more ex-SOLDIERs  
  
And do that Seph clone thing 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
  
And all the Turks say that I'm a pretty fly for a bald guy!  
  
Gya Kya Gya Kya Gya Gya KYA!  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't loud  
  
But he does it anyways  
  
He may not have a gun   
  
And he may not have style  
  
But everything he lacks  
  
Well he makes up in a file  
  
  
So don't debate, a killer straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway   
  
He's gonna shave the head, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't drink, just drink it anyway  
  
At least you'll know you can always go in ShinRa HQ  
  
The world need's assassins  
  
So do that silent thing  
  
  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
  
And all the Turks say that I'm a pretty fly for a bald guy!  
  
  
He needs some cool flights  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have ice cubes  
  
So he stole banana slice  
  
Now cruising into the bars, he sees drunks as he pass  
  
But if they look twice  
  
He's gonna kick their lily ass  
  
Now he's getting his head shaved  
  
He's gettin' it done  
  
He asked for a Mohawk, but they made a bald one  
  
Friends say he's talking too little  
  
And he's not quite cool  
  
But in his own mind  
  
What's this stupid trip?  
  
  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
Give it to them, Baldy!  
...! ...! ...!  
  
And all the Turks say that I'm a pretty fly for a bald guy!  
  
  
So don't debate, a Turkey straight  
  
You know he really doesn't talk it anyway  
  
He's gonna drink the beer, and keep it cool  
  
For this yes way, for this yes way  
  
So if you don't talk, just pretend you do anyway  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to ShinRa HQ  
  
The world needs silent Turks  
  
The world loves silent Turks  
  
So let's get some more silent Turk's  
  
And do that silent thing! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

One! Two! Three! Four! Do wha' da foo' says!  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
An' all da Corellians say dat I'm pretty fly fo' a black guy!  
  
  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get a job today  
  
Our subject isn't normal  
  
But he does it anyways  
  
He may not have a clue  
  
And he may not have been allowed  
  
But everything he lacks  
  
Well he makes up in beating up Cloud!  
  
  
  
So don't debate, from hicksville straight!  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
He's gonna play the gun, and keep it real  
  
For her yes way, for her yes way  
  
So if you don't shoot, just kick him with your boot!  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Gold Saucer  
  
The world needs wannabe's  
  
So do that gun arm thang!  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
An' all da Corellians say dat I'm pretty fly fo' a black guy!  
  
  
He needs some frickin' toons  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Mako Man  
  
So he bought Chocobo Sage  
  
Now cruising with his Number, he sees homies as he pass  
  
but if he looks twice  
  
They're gonna kiss his chubby ass  
  
  
Now he's getting a gunarm  
  
He's gettin' it done  
  
He asked for a Righthand, but they made a Leftarm  
  
Friends say he's really quite dumb  
  
And he's not too hip  
  
But in his own mind  
  
He's tha coolest foo'  
  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
Give it to me Barret!  
  
Awha? Awha?  
  
An' all da Corellians say dat I'm pretty fly fo' a black guy!  
  
  
So don't debate, from hicksville straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
He's gonna use the gun, and keep it real  
  
For her yes way, for her yes way  
  
So if you don't shoot, just slam the stupid gate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Gold Saucer  
  
The world needs stupid hick's  
  
The world loves stupid hicks  
  
So let's get some more stupid hick's  
  
And do that gun arm thang! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

!@#$! !@#$er! !@#$ing! !@#%ed!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
And all the Rocket girls say that I'm pretty fly for a tech guy!  
  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't clean  
  
But he fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a gun  
  
And he may not have a file  
  
But everything he lacks  
  
Well he makes up in a while  
  
  
So don't debate, a smoker straight  
  
You know he really doesn't like it anyway  
  
He's gonna play the cap', and keep it real  
  
For me yeah way, for me yeah way  
  
So if you can't fix, just add in some stupid little tricks  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Smokers A  
  
The world needs stupid !@#%'s!  
  
So do that smoker's thing!  
  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
And all the Rocket girls say that I'm pretty fly for a tech guy!  
  
  
He needs some cool tools  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Monkey Wrench  
  
So he bought a Fried French  
  
Now cruising in his Bronco, he sees losers as he pass  
  
But if he looks twice  
  
They're gonna cuss his lily ass  
  
  
Now he's getting a airship  
  
He's gettin' it done  
  
He asked for a big screen, but they made the Number 1  
  
Friends say he's smoking too much  
  
And he's not quite flip  
  
But in his own mind  
  
He's the coolest hip  
  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
Give it to me, Highwind!  
  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!  
  
And all the Rocket girls say that I'm pretty fly for a tech guy!  
  
  
So don't debate, a smoker straight  
  
You know he really doesn't like it anyway  
  
He's gonna obey the cap', and keep it real  
  
For me yeah way, for me yeah way  
  
So if you don't smoke, pretend to be a bloke  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Smokers A  
  
The world needs stupid !@#$'s!  
  
The world loves stupid !@#%'s!  
  
So let's get some more stupid !@#$'s!  
  
And do that smokers thing! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Seph...sephi...sephir...sephiroth!  
  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
And all the pretty girlies say I'm pretty fly for a fat guy  
  
  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't slim  
  
But he does it anyway  
  
He may not have a laugh  
  
And he may not have life  
  
But everything he lacks  
  
Well he blames it on Strife  
  
  
  
So don't debate, a fat guy straight  
  
You know he really doesn't matter to it anyway  
  
He's gonna get the chopper, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you aren't slim, just act like you are anyways  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Jenny Craig  
  
The world needs stupid fat guy's  
  
So do that stupid thing  
  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
And all the pretty girlies say I'm pretty fly for a fat guy  
  
  
He needs some cool clothes  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Black Tux  
  
So he bought Brown Tweed Suit  
  
Now cruising in his chopper, he sees AVALANCHE as he pass  
  
But if he looks twice  
  
They're gonna kick his fatty ass  
  
  
Now he's getting a mission  
  
He's gettin' it done  
  
He asked for a Bronco, but they ran him over  
  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
  
And he's not quite smart  
  
But in his own mind  
  
He's the coolest R.I.P.  
  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
Give it to me Palmer!  
  
Hey you! Hey you!  
  
And all the pretty girlies say I'm pretty fly for a fat guy  
  
  
So don't debate, a fat guy straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
He's gonna play the aide, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you are't slim, just act like you are anyways  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Jenny Craig  
  
The world needs stupid fat guy's  
  
The world loves stupid fat guy's  
  
So let's get some more stupid fat guy's  
  
And do that ran over thing 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Kya kya kya kya!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
  
And all the FF players say I'm pretty fly for a wench girl!  
  
  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't young  
  
But she fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a clue  
  
And she may not have style  
  
But everything she lacks  
  
Well she makes up in a while  
  
  
So don't debate, a old wench straight  
  
You know she really is one so don't mind it anyway  
  
She's gonna use the gun, and keep it fun  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't fight, just pretend like you're really tight  
  
At least you'll know you can always go with Heide' fake  
  
The world needs old wenches  
  
So do that old wench thing  
  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
  
And all the FF players say I'm pretty fly for a wench girl!  
  
  
She needs some cool Huge's  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Huge Mat'  
  
So she got a Proudy Clod  
  
Now cruising in the chopper, she sees crackwhores as she pass  
  
But if she looks twice  
  
They're gonna kick her ugly ass  
  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
  
And all the FF players say I'm pretty fly for a wench girl!  
  
  
Now she's getting a weapon  
  
She's gettin' it for fray  
  
She asked for a Cannon, but they made a Ray  
  
Friends say she's trying too hard  
  
And she's not quite hot  
  
But in her own mind  
  
She's the hottest trip  
  
  
So don't debate, a old wench straight  
  
You know she really does like it anyway  
  
She's gonna play the Armour, and keep it Clod  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't fight, just pretend you're really tight  
  
At least you'll know you can always go with Heidi' Pub'  
  
The world needs old wench's  
  
The world loves old wench's  
  
So let's get some more old wench's  
  
And do that old wench thing 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Kya kya kya kya!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
  
And all the FF players say I'm pretty fly for a wench girl!  
  
  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't young  
  
But she fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a clue  
  
And she may not have style  
  
But everything she lacks  
  
Well she makes up in a while  
  
  
So don't debate, a old wench straight  
  
You know she really is one so don't mind it anyway  
  
She's gonna use the gun, and keep it fun  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't fight, just pretend like you're really tight  
  
At least you'll know you can always go with Heide' fake  
  
The world needs old wenches  
  
So do that old wench thing  
  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
  
And all the FF players say I'm pretty fly for a wench girl!  
  
  
She needs some cool Huge's  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Huge Mat'  
  
So she got a Proudy Clod  
  
Now cruising in the chopper, she sees crackwhores as she pass  
  
But if she looks twice  
  
They're gonna kick her ugly ass  
  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
Give it to me Scarlet!  
  
Kya ha kya ha!  
  
  
And all the FF players say I'm pretty fly for a wench girl!  
  
  
Now she's getting a weapon  
  
She's gettin' it for fray  
  
She asked for a Cannon, but they made a Ray  
  
Friends say she's trying too hard  
  
And she's not quite hot  
  
But in her own mind  
  
She's the hottest trip  
  
  
So don't debate, a old wench straight  
  
You know she really does like it anyway  
  
She's gonna play the Armour, and keep it Clod  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't fight, just pretend you're really tight  
  
At least you'll know you can always go with Heidi' Pub'  
  
The world needs old wench's  
  
The world loves old wench's  
  
So let's get some more old wench's  
  
And do that old wench thing 


	8. Default Chapter

Fun, Too, Hee, For  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
And all the pretty girlies say I'm pretty fly for a smart guy  
  
  
  
You know it's kind of hard  
  
Just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't dumb  
  
But he fakes it anyway  
  
He may not have a clone  
  
And he may not have style  
  
But everything he needs  
  
Well he makes a big denial  
  
  
So don't debate, a loser straight  
  
You know he really doesn't mind it anyway  
  
He's gonna play the fool, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't fail, just overcompensate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Junon Lake  
  
The world needs smart geek's  
  
So do that smart ass thing  
  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
And all the pretty girlies say I'm pretty fly for a smart guy  
  
  
He needs some cool subjects  
  
Not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have First Class  
  
So he got Second Class  
  
Now cruising in the chopper, he sees cloners as he pass  
  
But if he looks twice  
  
They're gonna lick his lily ass  
  
  
Now he's making a clone  
  
He's gettin' it done  
  
He asked for the 13, but they drew a numberless one  
  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
  
And he's not quite hip  
  
But in his own mind  
  
He's the smartest dip  
  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Give it to me Hojo!  
  
No way! No way!  
  
And all the pretty girlies say I'm pretty fly for a smart guy  
  
  
  
So don't debate, a loser straight  
  
You know he really doesn't mind it anyway  
  
He's gonna play the fool, and keep it real  
  
For you no way, for you no way  
  
So if you don't fail, just overcompensate  
  
At least you'll know you can always go to Junon Lake  
  
The world needs smart asses  
  
The world loves smart asses  
  
So let's get some more smart asses  
  
And do that smart ass thing! 


End file.
